


Endurance of a Magician in Love

by AimlessWandering



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Death (Soon), Fluff, Magic, Multi, Percy being a misfit (which is not common)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessWandering/pseuds/AimlessWandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. A band of misfits caused some commotion that even caught the attention of the Olympus Courts of Magic. So, the Courts have decided to send their best agents from their respective guilds to capture them. But what if one of them falls for a misfit? Nico/Percy! Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Title_ : Endurance of a Magician in Love

_Fandom_ : Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Total AU

_PJatO Disclaimer_ : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the Ancient Greeks.

_Warnings_ : shounen-ai, magic, gender-bending, cross-dressing, explicit intercourse, death, fighting

_Main Pairing_ : Nico/Percy

_Side Pairings_ : Luke/Percy, Jason/Percy (one-sided), Octavian/Percy (one-sided) Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Juniper, Malcolm/Katie, Tyson/Ella, Jake/Will, Thalia/Bianca, Lou/Miranda, Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters:

_The Misfits: Perseus Jackson, Luke Castellan, Octavian Sanders, Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

(Teachers of the Magical Court):

Kronos (Time Magic), Rhea (Earth Magic), Theia (Plant magic), Leto (Shadow Magic), Atlas (Air Magic), Oceanus (Water Magic), Prometheus (Fire Magic)

(Olympian Courts of Magic):

_Order of the Ocean: Poseidon, Tethys, Amphitrite, Triton, Thetis_

_Order of the Sky: Aeolus, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Zeus, Hermes, Hera_

_Order of the Dark: Hades, Hecate, Persephone, Nyx, Erebus, Charon, Nemesis_

_Order of Light: Apollo, Helios, Hyperion, Aphrodite, Athena_

_Order of the Earth: Demeter, Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis_

_Order of Fire: Hephaestus, Ares, Hestia, Circe_

(Guilds of the Courts of Olympus):

_Rulers of the Sea (Guild Color- Cyan): Pontus, Hydros, Nereids, Tyson, Frank Zhang_

_Imperators of the Heavens (Guild Color- Sky Blue): Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Ella, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll_

_Shades of Darkness (Guild Color- Dark Grey): Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner_

_Society of Light (Guild Color- White): Will Solace, Michael Yew, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Malcom Evans,_

_Monarchs of the Earth (Guild Color- Brown): Juniper, Grover Underwood, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardner_

_Council of the Phoenix (Guild Color- Red): Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckondorf_

_Own Characters: Ryun Kamgutchi (Teacher of the Magical Court; Dark Magic), Terra Nakamura (Teacher of the Magical Court; Light Magic), Turek Shintesei (Teacher of the Magical Court; Ice Magic), Viper Fullbuster (Shades of Darkness), Arcannis Magthrill (Order of the Dark), Marco Liang (Council of the Phoenix), Wang Jin (Order of Fire), Rose Liang (Monarchs of the Earth), Keanu Marcov (Order of the Earth), Efran De Castro (Rulers of the Sea), Malcom Grace (Order of the Ocean), Martin Concepcion (Imperators of the Heavens), Leander Salvatore (Order of the Sky), Leshrac Tsukoyomi (Society of Light), Angelo Salvatore (Order of Light), Maria De Verra (The Misfits), Louise De Verra (The Misfits)_

_Summary/Plot_ :

Magic AU: In a time where magic is all over the living, magicians reigned supreme, and guilds spread throughout the country. The country's King has decided that Magicians will be allowed to live and to train other. That's why he appointed the Olympian Courts of Magic to train magicians in the skill they are destined to have. Magic is divided into six courts: Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Earth, and Fire. But other branches of magic have been introduced such as Time, Ice, Shadow and many more. The country stayed peaceful with the Magicians at their sides. The Olympian Court then decided to divide the courts into Guilds. Water, led by Poseidon, named his guild: Rulers of the Sea. Air, led by Zeus, named his guild: Imperators of the Heavens. Darkness, led by Hades, named his guild: Shades of Darkness. Light, led by Helios, named his guild: The Society of Light. Earth, led by Demeter, named her guild: Monarchs of the Earth. And Fire, led by Hephaestus, named his guild: Council of the Phoenix. And their was peace in the world. Until a bunch of misfts, led by Perseus Jackson better known as Percy Jackson, started to cause some commotion in the city. Magicians ignore for it was a minor threat to them, but they soon learned that these misfits are untrained magicians. So, the courts send out their agents to retrieve these untrained magicians. However, the agents returned in failure. The Courts then decreed to their respective guilds that they should be on the look out for these misfits. In answer to the call, the guilds send out the best agents they can offer to the Courts to catch these misfits. Will the hunt be successful? or Will something chaotic distrupt their city of peace?

* * *

  **Endurance of a Magician in Love**

_Can you handle it?_

**1\. Embarrassing Revelations**

"Have you seen the rumors going around the city?!"

"Yes, we have and don't you mean if we have  _heard_  the rumors?"

"Damn, you're like a tome that corrects itself whenever someone commits a mistake on it!"

"SILENCE!"

A thunderous voice was boomed and the entire Court was silenced. A person dressed in Gold got up and started pacing around the room. The King stated, before this meeting with the Olympian Courts of Magic began, that his knights must capture a certain number of teenagers who are doing no good in the city. Sadly, all of his knights failed. That's why he approached the Courts for a last resort meeting with them. "So, my faithful magicians. Do you have news to our misfits for today?"

The Leader of the Order of the Sky, Zeus, stood up "Well, sir. We have sent some of our agents to retrieve these kids as well. We're still waiting for word from them" bowed the Imperator of the Sky Order and he sat down

Poseidon, leader of the Order of the Ocean also stood up "If these rumors are true, sire. Then these misfits are untrained magicians, fortunately for us. They haven't lost control of their powers yet" bowed the King of the Ocean Order and he also sat down

The King nodded "Wait. What do you mean we are  _fortunate_  that they haven't lost control of their powers yet?" asked the King with an authorative tone

The Leader of the Order of Light, Helios, rose from his chair to speak "With all due respect your highness. But what my friend, Poseidon, means that if these kids lose control of their powers... The result could be cataclysmic" bowed the Leader of the Society of Light as he went back to his seat

The King stayed silent for a while until a messenger came in and whispered something in his ear "It has come to my attention that your agents have returned, Master Magi" he looked at his messenger after he said that to the Olympian Court Magicians "Bring them in"

The messenger bowed, left the King's side, and opened the door to let 6 figures in. The Leaders of each order got up too see if they had any success, but they soon retreated back to their chairs when they've seen the 6 figures. The first figure had the clothes of a peasant maid on him and judging by the look on his face, he was embarrassed by the entire Magician Community. The second figure was transformed into a baby, lucky for her, she was carried by one of the King's knights. The third figure had his Magician Robes discriminated, what was once proud color of his dark grey robes was turned into awful pink. The fourth figure was turned into a man but the misfits left the breasts on her. The fifth and sixth figure were stuck together as if they were conjoined twins.

The Six Leaders of the Olympian Courts of Magic disappeared from their seats, they disappeared in the element they represented. Zeus turned into smoke, Poseidon turned into a watery version of himself, Helios made himself brighter so no one can look at him, Hades made himself darker so no one can see him, Demeter sunk to the bottom of the room, and Hephaestus disappeared in a column of Fire. The 5 male leaders reappeared in front of their agents in the same way they disappeared. Demeter rose in the middle of the room and rushed to her agent's side

"How...How could they?!" questioned Demeter as she pointed her Earthen Orb Staff at the 1st agent and he returned to his brown Robes

"Well, at least it's something we can fix" gestured Helios as he played his Light of The Moon Harp at the 2nd agent and the entire court was staring at sight of fully grown woman in white robes

"Yes, well. Basic magic" grunted Hades as he swung his Scythe of Dark Terror at the 3rd agent and the color of robes was changed from awful pink to proud dark grey

"What are these teens thinking?" wondered Hephaestus as he slammed the base of his Spear of Inferno Justice to the floor of the and the 4th was changed back into a woman wearing red robes

Poseidon and Zeus could only sigh as they faced their conjoined agents. Zeus then sliced the air around the combined agents and they were separated, then Poseidon used the water to heal them of their slice wounds

"So, Olympus Courts of Magic, " echoed the king to the Magi "Do you have what it takes it capture this band of misfits and bring them to justice?"

All of the Magi looked at each other and at their agents. After a few mumbled debates, they all faced the King. "We accept the call!" replied the leaders in one tone

The King nodded and gestured them all to leave. The leaders and the remaining magicians still sitting on their chairs on top left they same way disappeared and so did the agents

The King look at the horizon "Good luck my magicians. We're gonna need it" sighed the King as he sat on his throne


End file.
